


Company

by flickawhip



Category: Figure Skating RPF, USA Women's National Hockey Team
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl is super into big, brawny women but she never gets to run into any in figure skating. She meets Hilary in the village and is totally smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Company

Arguments were rare between Meryl and Charlie but this one had been a real fight, Charlie had, for some unknown reason, fumbled a grip and dropped Meryl. She had risen, saying nothing as she made her way out of the rink and arena, stopping only long enough to change her shoes. She had made her way back to the village alone, ignoring Charlie and the coach chasing after her. She had already left behind Coach's son before Sochi and now, with Charlie clearly more focused on Tanith they seemed to be slipping. She had no idea how to deal with it, she never had before. Walking through the village she had, eventually, settled on a bench, ignoring how cold it was outside. 

Hilary had been taking her usual walk when her attention was drawn by the sound of someone crying. She would never normally have approached but, when she recognised that the woman was one of the many USA figure skaters she had been unable to ignore it. She had moved on instinct. Saying nothing she had removed her jacket, she was already wearing a padded shirt that soaked up most of the cold and left her warm enough she barely felt like she needed it, moving to wrap her jacket around the woman's shoulders, feeling the tenseness in the woman's shoulders. She had settled quietly on the bench beside her, drawing her a little closer, her voice low. 

"You alright?"

"Fine... I'm... fine."

"You don't sound it... what happened?"

"Just an argument."

Meryl had sighed, turning to look up at the woman beside her, finding that she was able to smile a little.

"I guess I forgot what it feels like to be dropped."

"Wait... someone dropped you? You'd think he'd be a little more careful with a delicate flower like you."

"...Are you flirting with me?"

Hillary had laughed softly. 

"Maybe."

"That's... sweet of you."

"You're freezing... come on, I'll walk you back to your rooms."


End file.
